Remembering
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Flack would be a fool for Danny... [FlackDanny]


**Title:** Remembering  
**Author:** Dr FooFoo  
**Fandom:** CSI:NY  
**Pairing:** Flack/Danny  
**Rating:** R >.>  
**Feedback:** Review or e-mail (in profile)  
**Notes: **For the Flack/Danny Love! Challenge, which ends in about a week, oh no! I used #2. :P  
Also, I decided it would be funny to write fic with my eyes closed, so if most of this sounds like... really shitty, that's why. :P

* * *

Flack can't deny that he's spent a lot of time staring at Danny lately, but it's hardly surprising. After all, Danny's pretty hot. Okay, he's really hot, and Flack's reminded of that every time he swings by the lab to talk to Mac or get some evidence-related info or anything. It bothers him, though, because it's distracting. Danny's distracting. They aren't even involved or anything, but Flack still feels a... something... every time he sees Danny with anyone. Even just talking, and Flack really is in way too deep if he's getting jealous when Danny works a case with anyone but him.

It really got bad when the new girl started last week. God, Flack hates her. He's never even talked to her, but he wants to throttle her whenever he sees her talking or laughing with Danny. It's like she's moving in on his territory or something, which is just stupid to think about in the first placed, and Flack thinks that maybe he's finally gone insane.

He can't help it, though, and as long as it doesn't affect his work, he figures he's okay... But then suddenly, it is affecting his work, because Flack finds himself distracted by thoughts of Danny's hands and Danny's lips and the way Danny's body moves in that navy blue jumpsuit, and Flack _really_ needs to stop doing this. He's hiding in his car again, jerking off like a teenager, and thanking the dude who invented tinted windows, and if Mac needs to inform him of anything case-related, he'll just have to wait.

Flack feels so immature, but he can't really help it. That's what he tells himself, anyway, and he can imagine Danny's pretty mouth, ghosting over his chest and down to his bellybutton. As he strokes, he imagines Danny touching his hips and thighs, and murmuring that the car's gonna get all sticky, and even in his little fantasy, Flack doesn't care. All he cares about is Danny, licking him and looking up at him with those big, pretty blue eyes, and...

When he finishes, Flack decides he seriously needs to rethink exactly what he's doing. This obsession with Danny isn't helping him at all -- socially, emotionally, anything -- and he needs to let it go.

Unfortunately for him, he doesn't think there's any way to do that, beyond actually sleeping with Danny, but there's no way he's doing that. He doesn't even know if Danny likes guys, first of all, and second... just no. Flack would never be able to bring himself to even bring it up. Then again...

Danny's heading toward Flack's car now, and Flack swears quietly and pulls out his cellphone. He can at least pretend he's doing something productive, even if the windows are kind of foggy and is face is all red. Danny steps up next to the window and peers in, then knocks and smirks a little when Flack lowers the glass.

"Hey, I got somethin'," he says, and holds up his camera in one gloved hand. Flack has to consciously make an effort to not stare at Danny's forearm. Damn the man for rolling up his sleeves, and Danny's still talking about the case and some blood or something, that he found, but Flack's too busy trying not to be turned on to listen.

Flack just kind of looks at Danny's camera for a second, until he realises he's holding his breath, and turns to look out the front windshield. He flips his cellphone shut -- wasn't fooling anyone anyway -- and tosses it into the back seat, then motions for Danny to get in. Apparently there's nothing more than Danny can get at the crime scene at the moment, and Flack's almost relieved.

Almost, but then Danny strips out of his jumpsuit and climbs in beside Flack, and fuck... Guys like Danny should not be allowed to wear pants like that to work. Not that Flack's complaining... Well, not really. Danny's jeans are stretched across his thighs and crotch, a _little_ too tightly, and Flack grips the steering wheel so he's not tempted to look. Danny... sweet, obvlivious Danny, just stares out the passenger-side window, and twitches his leg a little.

Flack starts to drive, then, and quickly turns down the radio. Wouldn't want to scare Danny away, with some of the stuff Flack listens to. Not that he... Whatever. Flack's way too distracted, and about five seconds away from saying something he really shouldn't, when Danny asks him if he's okay. Flack feels like he's about to melt down into his seat, but he nods anyway, and pulls into the crime lab parking lot. Danny doesn't say anything when they get out; just looks at Flack with a little smirk that seems a bit too _knowing_ for Flack's liking, but he drops it and escapes into the building as fast as possible after locking his car and grabbing his cell.

xxx

Mac is an evil, evil man... Almost the second Flack and Danny are back inside the lab, Mac calls Danny over and hands him a sheet of paper. Apparently Danny's been assigned car detail duty for the case he's working on. Flack didn't even know there _was_ a car involved, but he follows Danny into the breakroom anyway, and plops down in a chair by the vending machines. He tries really hard not to stare at Danny as he makes coffee beside the sink, but it's so difficult, and Flack's eyes wander over to settle on Danny's ass, still clad in those damn jeans.

Just the thought of Danny getting back into one of those jumpsuits again is enough to make Flack swallow hard, and it doesn't really surprise him, then, when _again_, he finds himself in the locker room, leaning against the wall behind a row of lockers, one hand down his dress pants. He really is acting like a kid right out of high school. A total fool, because he knows anyone could walk in at any minute... Stella or Mac or... fuck, even Danny. And of course, Flack's mind wanders to exactly what would happen if Danny walked in right now.

He's totally into it, thinking about ordering Danny to his knees, or maybe just shoving him against a locker. He can practically even hear the sound of Danny's back hitting the metal, but then... Flack's eyes shoot open and he stares directly into the amused eyes of Aiden. He immediately pulls his hand out of his pants and zips himself up and stares up at the ceiling -- anything to try and stop the blush that's threatening to creep up into his cheeks.

"Flack..." Aiden starts, and Flack's afraid of what she's going to say. Maybe he accidentally said Danny's name out loud or something, or maybe she'll threaten to tell Mac that he was using department time for 'personal reasons'... But he doesn't have to worry much longer, because then she adds: "You know there's a bathroom, right?"

And Flack breathes out a sigh of relief, and yes, he knows there's a bathroom, and no, this couldn't wait. Aiden just shakes her head and pats him on the shoulder, then jokingly threatens him, practically quoting his earlier thoughts exactly. She leaves after grabbing her coat, and Flack sinks to the bench quietly, still rather flustered.

He needs to shape up, and soon, before someone notices his constant trips to the locker room, or someone other than Aiden walks in on him in the middle of one of his little... sessions. Like Danny, for example, and just like a mindreader, there he is, opening his locker and watching Flack with that same little smirk from earlier.

Flack stares back, eyes wide, then clears his throat and stands up, busying himself with his cellphone, and he thinks Danny will probably catch onto that trick soon enough. In fact, Danny completely disregards the cellphone, and closes his locker. Shrugging on his denim jacket and pulling out a cigarette, he eyes Flack.

"Hey, uh... A few of us are hittin' Fanelli's..." He hesitates for a second, then grins a bit. "You comin'?"

It's not even really a question. More like a skillfully disguised command, and Flack knows he can't deny Danny anything right now. Not with his cock still painfully pressing against his pants, and that has to be at least a little obvious. If it is, though, Danny doesn't say anything. Just waits, eyebrows raised, and cigarette hanging from his lips, and Flack is so fargone...

Luckily, he manages to shake himself out of it and stop staring at that damn cigarette, and nod a little and mumble that he'll be out in a second. Danny gives him one last look before smirking again and turning and leaving the room. Flack breathes out again and grabs his jacket from his locker. He has a feeling he won't make it through the evening without at least one trip to the bathroom to deal with himself, and that thought makes him sigh a little.

xxx

Okay, Flack has absolutely no idea how it happened, but... well, it's kind of obvious, really. When Flack showed up at the pub, he didn't see anyone he recognised... until he saw Danny sitting alone at the bar, and Flack paled suddenly. He sidled up nest to Danny and sat down, then ordered the strongest thing he could find on the menu. Figured that would probably be the only thing to get him through the whole evening... alone with Danny... in a dimly-lit room...

Then Danny saw him, and smiled a big smile that was so contageous that even Flack, in his present state of panic, had to smile back.

"Didn't think you'd show..." Danny mumbled, and Flack had to lean in a little to hear him. He shook his head a little, though, and glanced around the rest of the smoky room.

"Didn't think you'd be the only one here," he answered, and Danny smirked a little and sucked on his cigarette of the moment. Flack had the sudden, absurd thought that maybe Danny had just _said_ that more people were coming, in order to lure Flack to Fanelli's, and maybe no one else was coming after all. That thought made him feel a bit confused, and maybe just a little bit excited, but then Danny turned to him and leaned his face in all close.

"Don..." he murmured, and Flack had never heard Danny call him by his first name before. It was just like something out of one of his fantasies, and he had to swallow hard to keep from shifting and making the already obvious buldge in his pants even more obvious. Danny kind of stared at him for a second, then smirked again and leaned back, dragging again on his cigarette.

Flack let out a breath and shook his head a little. Danny was clearly wasted, and this was probably not the best situation for him to be in at a time like this... Not with that familiar heat still surrounding his crotch, and he felt a little light-headed. Kinda hard to breathe with all the smoke and everything, and he stood up and told Danny he was going outside for some fresh air.

Of course, it would only make sense for Danny to follow him, and even as Flack was lighting his own cigarette by the front door of the bar, he knew Danny was right behind him. And of course, it would only make sense for Danny to be drunk off his ass and touching Flack all over, pulling at his jacket and rubbing against his hip. Flack was completely unprepared for Danny's assault, and barely had time to take a first puff on his cigarette before Danny's mouth was all over his.

Flack felt kind of bad, kissing back, because Danny was drunk and probably not really completely conscious of what he was doing, but it was so, so _good_ that he couldn't even stop himself. Danny's lips were so soft and his stubble rubbed against Flack's cheek in the most enthralling way... Flack wanted to just melt into a little heap on the pavement, but then Danny was grinding his crotch against Flack's thigh and all Flack could do was kiss Danny.

Flack doesn't really remember much else from that point onward, besides the quiet, slurred whispers that sounded suspiciously like, "I'm thinkin' about your dick in my ass..." Other than that, Flack vaguely remembers Danny flailing on the curb, trying to hail a cab, and when one finally came, Flack remembers thinking that his car was still in the parking lot behind the bar, and he remembers thinking how much he really didn't want to go back and get it tomorrow, because all he really wanted -- all he'd wanted for so long -- was just to be with Danny. All day and all night, and Flack has a feeling he's not going into work tomorrow.

Either way, he definitely does _not_ remember the taxi ride. It was just a blur of teeth and lips and Danny's tongue doing all sorts of amazing things, and Flack didn't know someone could bend like that... Actually, Flack didn't know a lot of things until tonight... including the fact that the object of his desire was going to pick him up in a bar he often frequented and take him home. Nope, that part was definitely a surprise, and even as Flack lays sprawled in Danny's bed now, he's a little overwhelmed.

He remembers the cab stopping, and they must have gotten into an elevator or something, because he recalls Danny telling Aiden he lives on the tenth floor in his building, a long time ago. If Flack closes his eyes, he can still feel Danny's teeth dragging up his thigh, and he can still feel the muscles in Danny's shoulders shift as he rocked back into Flack's crotch, and Flack is _not_ getting hard again already...

He remembers Danny dragging him around his apartment by his beltloops, until they finally made it to his bedroom, where Danny carelessly stripped Flack of his nice, expensive suit. And Flack wasn't sure how he did it, but Danny was naked by the time they collapsed on the bed. Flack remembers feeling every inch of Danny's pale-pink skin, scratching and nipping and leaving marks that will be there tomorrow and the next day and the next day... He remembers kissing Danny so hard, he could hardly breathe, until Danny broke free and nibbled trails across Flack's own overheated skin.

He shifts uncomfortably under the navy blue blankets -- the same colour as those damn CSI jumpsuits -- and Danny makes a small noise next to him. It reminds Flack of some of the things Danny said just a few hours earlier. Something about Flack's dick in his ass, and Flack definitely made good on that promise. More than once, and random Italian words thrown into long strings of 'fuck's and 'more's fill Flack's memory.

Danny moves again beside him, and peers up at him from the pillows, and Flack eyes him back. Danny leans forward and licks Flack's stomach, and with the lick come more memories, hitting Flack like a baseball bat. Memories of Danny's fauxhawk bobbing and those big blue eyes staring up at Flack, just like in all his fantasies. Memories of Danny licking Flack all over; up his thighs and across his tummy and in a line up his chest, and finally his lips, and then memories of just kissing and rubbing and Flack sees stars.

Danny shifts some more, and throws an arm across Flack's torso, and uses him for leverage to climb up his body. He seems exhausted, and Flack wouldn't be surprised. Danny gnaws on Flack's neck as his hips roll small circles into Flack's crotch, and as Flack slips, once again, under Danny's spell, he thinks that he may not remember a lot of stuff, but...

He knows he'll remember this.

The END, god... x.x

_A/N: This fic manifested itself in fourth period today. LoL. And then it killed me after school until I finished the rest of it._


End file.
